


Just the Two of Us

by chew_ie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breasts, Groping, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chew_ie/pseuds/chew_ie
Summary: Keith drinks some shady potion and turns into a girl. It’s amusing until they’re pressed together in a closet.





	Just the Two of Us

Keith had turned into a girl. He had accidentally drunk some shady, but supposedly invaluable potion of the princess’s, whose guards were menacingly chasing them right now.

“I guess that’s a diplomatic mission failed!” Lance joked, getting a glare for his attempts. He jumped over a fallen drawer, bursting out of the large room. “Oh wait, does this mean that the princess was a _guy_ the whole time? But, I… I was…”

“Not now,” Keith grunted, or in what Lance assumed to be a grunt. The high pitch added some ambiguity.

As Keith turned into a narrow hallway, Lance followed behind, debating whether to use his bayard or not. These guards were pretty harmless from a long distance, but they looked ready to beat them to a pulp when they caught up. Yeah, he should definitely get ready to fight back.

“Behind you!”

Lance whipped around, pulling out his bayard. Shit, how was that possible? All of the guards had been far behind; there was no way any of them could have caught up that quickly. He doubted he could fend off anyone close-combat, but he still had to try--

“Keith, there’s no one there.” In front him, there was an open closet, just big enough to hold a couple of shirts and shoes. He turned back around, fixing Keith with a confused look.

“I know,” Keith said. “We’re going inside of that.”

Lance glanced back at the closet, and then at Keith. “ _What?_ We’ll barely fit!” he protested, but Keith wasn’t listening. Lance held up his hands in protest, but Keith shoved him into the closet, pushing closer as he shut the door behind them.

 _Woah_. Keith was too close, _way_ too close for comfort, his face mere centimeters from Lance’s. Moreso, Lance felt something squishy in his hands that he couldn’t quite recognize.

Oh. _Oh_.

“K-Keith, I, I don’t think--”

“Shut it,” Keith hissed quietly. “They’re near.”

Keith was right. Lance could hear heavy footsteps and guards yelling at each other in some foreign language. But more importantly, Lance could feel Keith’s soft breathing on his face and soft curves in his hands. His fingers twitched; in response, Keith _squeaked_.

Keith wasn’t looking at him. Lance wouldn’t have known; he was too busy looking away as well, trying to will away the blush on his face. But Keith’s breasts rose and fell with each breath, pressing against Lance’s fingers each time it expanded, and the motion was driving him insane. Proximity, sheer softness, and repressed desires suffocated him. Lance gritted his teeth and tightly shut his eyes closed.

_Fuck it._

Taking a deep breath, Lance squeezed, digging his fingers into the soft flesh beneath. And oh god, there was no way he could look at Keith right now, but the lack of sight was torturous, making him hyperfocused on how Keith’s chest felt. They were so _smooth_ and round, not quite as soft as Lance had expected breasts to be, but still malleable enough to respond to Lance’s touch. Keith started panting irregularly, as if he couldn’t control his breathing. Feeling bolder, Lance moved his right hand to completely cover Keith’s right breast, groping hard. There was something hard beneath his palm. He pushed against it with his thumb; Keith whimpered.

And suddenly, Lance was acutely aware that Keith wasn’t wearing a bra.

 _Well, no shit Alvarez,_ he cursed, _when would he have put one on?_ But this thought failed to calm him or his growing erection, and he grew more and more flustered with each of Keith’s shuddering gasps.

Swallowing, Lance brought his left hand up, tracing around Keith’s areola with his index finger. Meanwhile, he started to pinch with his right fingers, twisting them to apply pressure. When he started to pull, he drew yet another whimper from Keith. He wondered how Keith would react if Lance brought his mouth to a peaked nub, sucking hard enough to draw milk; he wondered if Keith would still be responsive after the effects of the potion wore off. An image of Keith, naked and flushed on bedsheets, writhing as Lance sucked on him, rose to mind. Lance blushed and willed the image away.

“ _Lance,_ ” Keith whispered hoarsely.

Unwittingly, Lance opened his eyes to find Keith staring at him, pupils dilated, cheeks dusted pink. _Fuck._ And just as Keith opened his mouth Lance squeezed, and _oh_ , Keith moaned a little, his gaze losing focus.

“S-sorry,” Lance stuttered, forcefully removing his hands and pressing them against his shoulders, despite the strain the uncomfortable position put on his arms. “Didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

Keith coughed, as if to compose himself, then nodded.

“It’s fine,” he said, blushing. “The guards are gone. We can get out now.”

With that, Keith leaned back on the closet door, pushing it open, and light flooded in. Now that Lance had a chance to take a closer look at Keith, he could visually confirm that Keith wasn’t wearing a bra. And that Keith’s shirt was a little too tight, bunched up against his chest to reveal a sliver of skin near his hip.

He shook his head, tearing his gaze away and looking elsewhere-- the lower hinge of the closet door, which deserved all of his attention. If Keith had caught Lance staring, he didn’t mention it.

“I don’t know what that was,” Keith started, sounding a bit shy. “But…”

Lance looked up.

“We can continue it later,” Keith finished, a smirk on his face.

Lance nodded a bit too quickly, and Keith’s expression softened. Satisfied, Keith turned and started to walk away. And trailing behind, Lance realized that he was utterly, completely fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> I desperately needed groping and so I wrote this. It's categorized as M/M because Keith's still male, even if the potion gave him a (temporary) female body. Hope that's alright with everyone.
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
